


isolation

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [67]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: snow gets a visitor in her cell





	isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalyds2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalyds2/gifts).



Snow jerks up as the door suddenly opens.

The woman is a complete stunner.

“Hi.” She steps in and smiles brightly.“How are you doing?”

“Fine,”Snow says, suspicious.“What do you want?”

She shrugs.“Just checking in. I’m Aida. And I remember how stressful isolation can be.”

“You’ve been in isolation? What’d you do?”

“Created an alternate virtual reality that was, as I’m told, dystopic. I did think the green and black outfits were rather dashing, actually.”

“Wow.” Snow moves closer, having to crane her neck to look up at Aida.“You’re one hell of a girl.”

“Thank you,”Aida says. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind Snow’s ear.“You’re quite something yourself, from what I’ve heard.”

Snow licks her lips.“Could you do me a solid and punch me in the face?”

“Pardon me?”

“Sock me in the jaw.”

“See, I’m still not entirely certain on social behaviours but I’m pretty sure that’s not one?”

“Please?”

“Oh, alright.” Aida takes a step back.“You sure?”

Snow nods, and then her head jerks with the force of the hit.

She grins as she wipes a bit of blood from her split lip.“Yeah, definitely still like you.”


End file.
